Ichigo B'day Party
by xxxhainekoxxx
Summary: After the arrancar war finished, the world have come back to normal again. Today is Ichigo b'day. What will happen to the party if half of the fukutaicho & taicho come to his b'day party?
1. Ichigo B'day Party 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

**xxxhainekoxxx note**: My first fanfic. I still don't know many things yet, so please guide me with your review.Thank you.

* * *

Today is Ichigo b'day, but he wake up with a very disturbing look.

"Good morning my son!!" shouted his father, Isshin.

"Keep your mouth shut won't you? I'm so darn sleepy!"

"How can I do that? Today is my son's b'day! You know…You know…" he then started sniffing "how can you get older huh Ichigo? Daddy is so sad. How if one day you will leave me and get married with a woman?"

"Huh? Are you mad or what? It stills a long time to go! Beside, forget about marriage won't you? I don't even have a girlfriend!" he said while changing his clothes.

Suddenly knocking sounds interrupt their conversation.

"Daddy, onii-chan, breakfast is ready!" Say Yuzu.

"I'll go there in a minute. Dad, go first, I'll catch up later."

"Well, ok" said his father while sniffing.

* * *

"Well then, I'm off!"

"Onii-chan, please get home before dark ok? We're having your party today."

"I'll try to."

"Be careful on your way."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, good morning..." said Orihime while she is walking with Rukia.

"Ah, Inoue, Good morning." He answered

"How can you're not saying good morning to me?!" shouted Rukia.

"Huh? Why I have to?" he shouted back.

"Because the rules said that boys have to say "good morning" to girls before the girls."

"Oh yeah? So if I see a cat passing through, I have to check if it is a girl or a boy? And if it is a girl I even have to say 'hello' to them?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Good morning, Orihime." Say Tatsuki while approaching them.

"Good morning Tatsuki."

"Why don't we go to the class first? It'll take eternity for them to stop fighting."

"But…"

"It's alright."

"Ok, then. Let's go"

Then both of them went inside the school.

* * *

"Ichigo, good morning" said a red hair boy sitting in front of his table.

"Good morning." He then calmly sits down. Then he realize, and shout," Why the hell are you here, Renji !?"

"How rude! I already come for your b'day party. Appreciate it won't you"

"Why I have to?"

"Because the rules say so!"

"What rules?"

"My rules"

"Since when can you create rules?"

"Since yesterday"

"Liar"

"Can you cut it out you two!!" say Ikakku who appeared from nowhere. Yumichika is behind him seeing the mirror that he brings with him.

"Shut your head?! Baldy!"

"What did you say?!"

"We say 'Baldy', Baldy!"

"How dare you say Baldy three times?!"

"Baldy, Baldy, Baldy"

"How dare you!?"

Then, out of nowhere (again?) Hitsugaya and Rangiku suddenly appear. Hitsugaya look that he endure his madness and it looks like that he can, until a table nearly hits him and then he shouts," If you don't cut it off in a second…" he then take a pills from his pocket.

"I will…"

Then the three of them suddenly stop fighting and sit down quietly.

"So then why are you here?"

"Well, Rukia said that today is your b'day."

_That bastard Rukia… Wait until I see you… You'll be a dead girl!_

"And why the hell are Toshirou, Rangiku, Yumichika and Bald-, I mean Ikakku are with you?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" correct Hitsugaya.

"Ok, ok, so then, why?"

"Is there any rule that banned us to come for your b'day party?"

"Be quiet won't you? I don't want to be an ice statue"

"Ok, it is because we are bored. So then, Rukia phone us, and then we asked Yamamoto-taichou if we can come to your b'day party. Since he is bored after the arrancar war finished, he then said yes. We did asked Hinamori and the other to come but it seems that they have work to do. And Zaraki-taichou with Yachiru-fukutaichou are somehow haven't came home after the war. It seems that they are lost so…"

"Ow… I'm glad that he is lost."

"Why?"

"I don't want my b'day ended up as a fight between me and him"

"I see..."

* * *

**A.N:** I know what you want to say… I'm sorry. The story stops in the middle. But there will be next chapter, so just please wait.


	2. Ichigo B'day Party 2

**A.N**: Ok, this is the next chapter. I don't have any exam from school, so I updated it quickly.

* * *

It's already 5 when the school is finished. Ichigo say goodbye to all his friends, including the shinigami. But when he got home, he only saw the same friends, well, with some other shinigami. All of them are in their giggai (sorry, I forget how's the spelling).

"Why…why are you all here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, it's not in the rules that we're not allowed to get here." said Renji.

"Ok, I know that you will eventually come, but… why Byakuya?"

"Don't mind if you put –taichou in the back of my name?" said Byakuya.

"Well, well, please calm down, we have a b'day cake with us. We made it all. Please say which one you like the best and the worst. Mine is that one" said Rukia, pointing the chappy shape cake.

"Huh? How can I eat so many cake like this?"

"You don't have to eat all of them Ichi-nii, eat one bite is already enough" said Karin.

"I made Masaki's face one… Daddy make it with all of my heart" said Isshin.

"I made the banana flavour one. You should be thankful." Byakuya suddenly entered the conversation.

"So each one of you make 1 cake?"

"Yeap.."said Ikakku.

"Eat as much as you want!" said Rangiku, bringing a strange shape and smell cake. It really looks more horrible than Orihime's.

"Don't forget to eat my peach flavored and shape cake."said Hinamori.

"My perfect cake is in the middle, I have drawn a spectacle to differentiate it." Ishida said.

"Mine is the coldest one, just search among them" Hitsugaya said, pointing a large number of cake put in the table.

"And this one is from Yamamoto-taichou. He said that you can open it just before you eat it."said Yumichika. "and please eat the most beautiful cake in the third row."

"Mine is this one" Orihime showed a very strange looking cake, or we can say, a strange one, since it has an octopus, pudding, spice, sauce, strawberry and some strange stuff in it. Ichigo feel he want to vomit after he look it.

"Ok, ok. I wanted to say I want to eat the ladies's first, since it was said _Ladies First_, but since Yamamoto-taichou already do his hardest to make it, so I'll eat it first."

He then open the case and…

"HOOOOT!!"

"What did he do to the cake? It's burning! There's even a flame in it! How can I eat them?"

"Well, you espect that I know?", said Renji, amazed.

"Ichi-nii, how can a cake looks like that? Even Yuzu's is more…. more, I mean more better." Karin said, still looking at the cake.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you can stop the fire, can you?" asked Byakuya calmly.

"Eh? Em.. well, yeah, I can."said Hitsugaya.

"Well then, do it faster! My house is burning!!"

"Ok, souten ni zase…Hyourin-" he stop in the middle and said, "I forgot my soul candy, I want to do that, but without my shinigami form, I can't"

"I bring one, but it is banana flavoured, the personality is ok, I think, since I always used this one."said Byakuya.

"Ok then, sorry, but I _borrowed_ it for a while." Said Hitsugaya, the soul candy is one inch from the mouth, until…

"Hitsugaya-kun, it's not okay you know, if you're eating without giving it to other people, you have to say itadakimasu, you know!" said Hinamori.

"I think that's not the problem…" said Rukia.

"Ok, I'm sorry, then, once again, sorry, Itadakima-" said Hitsugaya, the soul candy is one inch from the mouth, until (again?)….

"Ow yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to bring my zanpakuto, I leave it at my home."

"What do you want to do to my house then? Leave it alone and make it burnt into ashes? This fire cannot extinguished, and for God's sake, I'm starting to get hot."said Ichigo, panickly, searching for water and pour it to the cake for at least 20 times.

"Well, search for my cake and put on top of it. I put a little of hyourinmaru's power there so it'll keep cool."

"Good, sorry, Matsumoto, can you please search for Hitsugaya's cake?"

"Sure, after eating my cake."

"Huh? Okay, just hand a bite to me"

"Okay, here it is, say aaaa…"

"Aaaaaa" said Ichigo, then he closed his mouth.

Three seconds after that, he is in another world, I think he is starting to move to rukongai (?)for Matsumoto's cake's 'delicousnes' .

"Kyaaaa Ichigo!!" shouted Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun!! Hold on!" Orihime then said after Rukia.

"Ichigo! You haven't eat any of my cake! I put all my heart to make it you know! It's taking 3 days for me to make it!" Ikakku then shouted.

"So, you don't like my banana cake flavoured cake that much?" asked Byakuya.

"My zabimaru cake will be wasted! Eat it before you die!" Renji said after his taichou.

"Hitsugaya-kun, since it'll be wated if I throw it, won't you eat my cake? I will eat your cake in exchange." Hinamori said a little dissapointed.

"Well, if you said so.." said Hitsugaya, blushing.

"Is my cake too beautiful for you to eat it? (like beautifulness is also a part of eating cake)" said Yumichika.

"Onii-chan! Karin, what should we do? To the cake…."said Yuzu.

"Don't worry, Daddy will eat it for you." Said Isshin, proudly.

"So, taichou, is my cake that delicious until he's passed out?" Matsumoto said confusedly.

"That's not the problem! Call ambulance!" shouted Rukia, but in his heart she was relieved _Thank God, my chappy cake will not be eaten… Poor chappy, if she will be eaten_, she said in her inner heart.

The house is so crowded. Even the neighbourhood come to check since they hear an ambulance sirence. So this is the end of Ichigo b'day.

* * *

**A.N**: sorry, if the end is not like what you're looking for… Thanks for reading… (bowed) please looked forward for my other fanfic.

REVIEW!!


End file.
